My Heart With You
by Violet March
Summary: Continued from floatsodelicately: Fred kisses Hermione after a prank goes bad and they end up in a confusing situation. How long can they keep the secret when they don't even understand it? Soul bond Fremione story set during The Order of the Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I am Violet March, and with the consent of floatsodelicately, I will be taking over My Heart With You. I want to make sure I can give this story justice, so I would appreciate to hear any thoughts/comments/suggestions etc that you might have :)

* * *

__"My love, the reason I survive...I keep you secretly" - My Heart With You - The Rescues.__

It was a quiet day at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and Fred and George were lying on their beds, their ankles crossed and fingers laced together behind their heads, waiting for the tell-tale shriek of a prank well done. They didn't have to wait long although they recognised the person shrieking was not the one they had intended. Instead of Ron's pathetically wimpy scream, it was a feminine yelp. That wasn't good. The twins looked at each other and gulped. They pushed off of their beds and looked nervously at the door. There were three females staying at the house and any way this could turn out ended in a loud lecture, maybe some objects thrown at them. It wasn't their mother, she had stopped being shocked a while ago and settled for yelling at them straight away. It might have been Ginny although George was fairly certain he had seen her disappearing through the floo to Dean Thomas' house for lunch, so that left one person. Hermione Granger.

The time it took to make that deduction was enough for an angry and blue haired Hermione to make her way upstairs and to their bedroom. She wrenched the door open and stood there glowering at the twins. They smiled hesitantly before Fred started, "So Hermione…nice look you've got there-"

"-trying some new shampoo?" George finished.

Hermione moaned in frustration. "Why? Why do you keep doing this to me? First you turned every book I tried to read into a children's picture book, __then__ you turned my bedroom Slytherin green and silver, including all of my clothes! Do you have any idea how long it took the change them all back?!"

"'Mione, we weren't pranking you! Honest!" George said, putting his hands out to her in surrender.

"Yeah," Fred continued, "you share a room with Ginny and we were trying to tease her about those Malfoy rumours we heard. We didn't mean to change all your clothes too…"

"Still! You shouldn't do it! You know how much it annoys her! And me, since I have to deal with her shouting about you two for the rest of the day! I mean really! Do you ever think about what you're doing before you do it?!"

"Hey!" Fred cried, "We do think! We think a lot! How do you suppose we make all of these products? They don't just appear! No! We work hard on them!"

"Freddie," George mumbled to him under his breath, "calm down, let her shout at us and then she'll get over it."

"Ha!" she burst out, "You two 'work hard'? You don't work hard at anything except Quidditch and your –" Fred had picked up this awfully strange habit of tuning Hermione's rants out and just staring at her. He couldn't remember when it started but he loved watching the little witch get all fired up over something, especially when he was the one triggering her outbursts. The way that her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkled with passion and anger made him smile in pathetic lovesick ways that made her even more annoyed and of course, to Fred, more beautiful. Right now he was watching as her lips moved quickly and silently (only silent to him, George was wincing and shrinking back from the fury that this girl was radiating), he observed the way that her hair almost crackled as she got more worked up. Without realising it, he began to move closer to her. His eyes were darkened as he gazed down at her. Hermione looked up at him and as their eyes met, she stuttered and her expression softened. Her rant came to a slow stop as he took her face in his hands gently and moved towards her, angling her face up slightly as he pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss lasted a second, and then another and then another and the longer it went on the more awkward George felt. He was standing to the side, unsure of what was going on or what he was supposed to do. He was used to Fred zoning out during Hermione-lecture-time but __this__…this was a new development. He was staring at the pair in astonishment when something strange happened.

Fred felt Hermione tense up in shock as he kissed her, after a couple of seconds passed and she didn't pull away, he smiled slightly and moved a hand from her cheek to the back of her neck. She reached up to place her hands around his neck and with his other hand now on her waist he pulled her flush against his body. The kiss deepened and soon Fred remembered that his brother was in the room and pulled away regretfully.

He looked over at his brother, panting slightly, still holding Hermione's body against his. "Do you mind? I think I need to have a chat with 'Mione…"

"You need to do more than __have a__ __chat__. Do you have any idea what just happened?" George asked, looking between Fred and Hermione.

"Well…erm…" Hermione attempted, blushing furiously, but Fred cut her off, "Well I kissed her, I should think that you would have noticed that happening, Gred."

"Well __Forge__. Something pretty weird just happened and I don't mean the kiss, although, if that was what you think about when you zone out then we need to have a talk about keeping secret crushes from your twin," he smirked slightly, winking at Hermione who blushed even harder.

"What do you mean, George?" questioned Hermione.

"Erm, __let's see__…you two kissed and then this bright gold light shone through the whole room and then __you two__ are just standing there making out like there's no tomorrow and you didn't just turn into a giant human lightbulb!" he cried, waving his arms about in panic.

Fred and Hermione looked at each other for a second and then snapped back to George. "What?!" they exclaimed in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Sorry for any confusion I may have caused - I'm going to re-upload the story, and then continue from where floatsodelicately left off. :)

* * *

"It was this bright light. It was a couple of seconds and then you just started glowing. I don't know what it was though," George answered.

"Are you sure it was us?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"No, now you mention it, it could have been that kiss activated light I installed last week," he replied sarcastically before stomping his foot and hissing, "_of course I'm sure it was you! _It was kind of hard to focus on anything else!"

They were all silent as they contemplated what could have happened. Hermione resolved to check the library later on, but for what, she wasn't sure. _'Can I really look for 'golden lights' and 'kisses'? That's nothing to base anything on…'_ They were brought out of their reverie by Molly Weasley's loud voice carrying up the stairs, "Kids! Sirius! Remus! Dinner's ready! Get down here!"

They walked over to the door but George stopped before opening it and turned to them, "Best not mention this to anyone then, eh?"

Fred looked at Hermione and smiled, her brow was furrowed in thought as she considered what the previous events had meant. "That's probably best, brother. If you freaked out then there's no telling what Mum would say," he smirked.

"You might want to keep your paws away from each other then," George winked and stepped through the door and ran down the stairs leaving Fred and Hermione alone. George's comment brought their attention to the fact that they hadn't stopped touching since their kiss. Fred's arm was wrapped around her waist and he had been rubbing small circles into her skin with his thumb. Realising what he was doing, he quickly ripped his arm away and she whimpered slightly at the loss of contact.

Fred arched an eyebrow at her, "Can't get enough of me Miss Granger?"

"Oh shut it Fred!" she rolled her eyes and led him downstairs towards the kitchen. When they arrived at the table they found that the only two seats left were next to each other, so they sank down into the chairs. No one mentioned Hermione's blue-tinted hair, they had heard the shouting coming from the twins' room so they knew that the little witch was angry, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Hermione's ire, they let her be. Everyone soon tucked in to their dinner and Fred, George and Hermione slipped into a pensive silence once again.

"I don't like it…you two are too quiet. You've done something!" Ron declared, narrowing his eyes at the twins.

"What?" Fred yelped, looking around the table causing the others to jump, "We haven't done anything! Why would you say that? Nothing's happened! Eat your peas…" he glanced across at George who was trying to hide a smile, and then at Hermione who was fighting a blush.

"Ok," Sirius laughed, "because that wasn't suspicious…" he lowered his voice and asked George, "you didn't…do anything…did you?"

"No," he replied smiling, "now all of you be good and eat your peas like Freddie said."

The rest of them chuckled and dug into their food once more, though most of them eyed their peas distrustfully and left them untouched. They all finished their dinner and Ron and Harry filed out saying they were working on some Quidditch plays and needed to practice some more, Molly collected the dishes before charming them to wash themselves and following Arthur out into the living room. That left George, Fred, Hermione, Remus and Sirius still seated at the table talking about pranks pulled at Hogwarts as Remus cautioned Hermione that in her new role as a prefect she would have to try to rein the boys in a bit, something he said that he never managed to do with James and Sirius. Hermione gave a light sigh and placed her hand on Fred's knee absently. He smiled and wound an arm around her shoulder and pulled her slightly towards him. George hadn't noticed, or if he did, he didn't mention it. The two adults did though and looked at each other with some confusion. The two were acting awfully 'couple-y' and from the way that Molly and Arthur talked about the trio, it seemed that Ron and Hermione were expected to date, the men wondered whether the older Weasleys were mistaken and it was in fact Fred who was with Hermione.

"So when did you two start dating?" Sirius asked, leaning forward in his seat as he grinned puckishly at the pair.

"What?!" Hermione jumped, only to find that she was held in place by Fred's arm. "Erm…we're not…" she struggled and looked up at Fred.

"We kind of _are_…"

"Are we?"

"If you want to be…?

"Oh…ok…sure," she smiled at him and he beamed back at her. They turned towards Sirius and Fred laughed, "Does that answer your question?"

Sirius and Remus chuckled before Remus asked, "How did that happen? We kind of all assumed that…well…Hermione and Ron…were…you know…"

"Oh Merlin no!" Hermione cried. "What would give you that impression?"

"Well, Molly and Arthur seem to think that-"

"Well Mr and Mrs Weasley don't have to put up with him moaning at them to 'check' his homework for him. Ron and I would never work like that. No," she answered, folding her arms across her chest.

"But to answer your question, Professor Lupin," George smirked, "'Mione over here was shouting at us and then Fred went up and snogged her and then everything went gold and then we came down for our tea."

The two older men paled and looked at each other. "Gold, you say?"

"Like a light around them?"

"Yeah," Fred replied, "how did you know?"

Remus got up out of his seat and rushed out of the room, Sirius gaped at the pair as if they had told him that they were both secretly half-penguin. He recovered quickly and cleared his throat nervously. "Well, if it's what we fear has happened," the three teens blanched at the word 'fear', "it's very serious and ancient magic. We may have to work some things out…erm…ah! Remus! There you are!"

Remus re-entered the room carrying a large tome that he must have collected from the library. He placed it on the table and skimmed through the book at some speed, not looking at the room's other occupants who were all growing more anxious by the second. He hummed as he found the page and ran his finger down the text before stopping at the paragraph he was looking for. He span the book around and slid it over to Hermione, pointing at the passage. "Here."

Hermione and Fred examined the spot underneath Remus' finger and gasped.

"Soul bonds?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Headaches

* * *

"S-soul bonds?" Hermione repeated.

"Are you serious?" Fred asked.

Both teens were staring at the page in shock. The book said that after their kiss and the light, they were bonded. Their souls were linked. Hermione read and reread the text in hope that it would turn out to be a joke but the looks of astonishment on Remus and Sirius' faces told her that it was true.

"This is very old and rare magic that we're dealing with. We should bring your parents into this," Remus started.

"No!" Fred, George and Hermione cried in unison.

"Mum will kill me! And I mean_actually_ murder me!" Fred exclaimed.

Hermione looked to Remus and shrieked, "My parents won't understand this, I mean, they're not too happy with me and magic at the moment and-"

"What do you mean?" Fred interrupted.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and looked down at her hands. "Well…I kind of told them about what had happened last year with Voldemort coming back and that led to me explaining more things…like the tests to get to the philosophers stone and getting petrified and all the 'Notorious Mass Murderer Sirius Black' and all that jazz," she paused at seeing the confused faces of the men, "muggle thing, doesn't matter. Anyway, it took me long enough to convince them to let me go back to Hogwarts, this soul bond would be too much!"

Fred laid a hand on her back and she calmed instantly, Remus and Sirius looked at each other before Remus said, "One part of the bond is the need to touch. For now it's subtle and apparently for comfort, but the need will grow until being kept apart for too long will be seriously detrimental to your health. There's no way to tell how quickly this will happen, as we said, it's quite rare to find one's soul mate so there aren't many case studies. It could take days or weeks, perhaps even months depending on the intensity of the bond."

"Well what can we do to stop our health from 'deteriorating'?" Hermione asked.

Remus then became extremely awkward, struggling for the right words. Eventually, Sirius took over, "The bond needs to be…completed…"

Fred continued, "…and to complete it…we need to…?"

"Yes," sighed Remus, "I'm afraid that the bond can only be completed with the…consummation of the relationship."

At this, Fred and Hermione separated and blushed brightly. "Well…that's…" Hermione stammered.

Fred chuckled, "Don't worry 'Mione, I'm not going to jump you or anything."

Everyone relaxed slightly, still not knowing what to do. George observed them as Hermione relaxed into Fred's side before asking, "So what happens when we go back to school on Monday? They'll be apart for classes and in seperate dorms. Will the evenings be enough if the…need to touch grows?"

"Well, we'll have to cross that bridge if and when we come to it," Remus sighed.

* * *

The next evening after dinner, Hermione was sitting in the library reading the book that Remus had found for them as Ron and Harry were sitting at the coffee table playing a game of chess. She winced and moved her hand to her head as she felt a slight twinge of pain. She was determined to believe that it was just her being paranoid, that it wasn't the bond that was causing her pain, so she tried to ignore it. George opened the door to the library and walked inside tentatively. He glanced over at Ron and Harry before quietly asking Hermione if she felt ok.

Hermione looked confused before answering, "Erm…yes. I'm ok. Why?"

"Well…Fred has a headache and we were worried that…well, you know…" he shrugged, "but if you're ok then it must be just-"

"I have a headache. I didn't think that it would be…it's so soon after…"

"Maybe you should go upstairs then. I'll go find Sirius, Remus went home this morning."

George then left the room and the two boys looked over at Hermione. "So what did Fred want?" Ron asked.

"That was George, Ron. He was just asking me about a charm, they're working on a new product," she replied. Her answer seemed to satisfy Ron who turned back to the game, Harry didn't look like he believed her but left her alone anyway, he figured she would tell them if it was important. "Well…I'm going to go upstairs…to, erm…not be here," she rushed out of the room before they could question her poor not-quite-excuse.

She soon reached Fred and George's room and knocked on the door. Fred opened it after a couple of seconds and sighed in relief when he saw her, "Come in," he said and stepped aside. The tension between them was different than it had been the day before, instead of Hermione's anger and Fred's nervousness, they both felt awkward with the comfort they felt just from being in the same room. Hermione shuffled and looked down at her socks. Fred sat down on his bed and motioned for her to sit next to him and she did so hesitantly. He let out a groan and laid back, "Come on Granger, we might as well get used to this, it's not going away any time soon," he grinned.

She let out a small laugh and lay down next to him. "Sorry, it's just weird, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. _Believe me_, I do…"

He turned over and wrapped an arm around her waist, the feeling of relief it brought them prevented them from feeling awkward about their new closeness. Their headaches cleared quickly and they easily drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"FRED! HERMIONE!"

The couple woke up to the outraged screams of Molly Weasley.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Quite Chummy

* * *

Sirius and George had been on their way upstairs to talk to Fred and Hermione when they heard Molly shouting at them, the two shared a look and then hurried into the room. Sirius waved his wand, casting silencing and locking charms over the room. At Molly's questioning expression he said, "I thought this was a discussion best had in private…"

She huffed and glared at her son, "Frederick Gideon Weasley! What are you doing _in bed_ with _Hermione_?!"

"We were sleeping, Mother. Well," he smirked, "we were, but then there was this loud shrieking sound that woke us-"

Hermione smacked him on the arm, "Don't be rude Fred! Mrs Weasley, it really wasn't what it looked like...actually it was…but not really. _Oh Merlin_," she buried her face in her hands.

"Mum," Fred began, "'Mione and I are together. We had a nap together. That is all. As you can see, our virtue is still intact." He smiled playfully at her, "Look! On top of the covers, clothed and everything!"

"Be that as it may, I don't think it's appropriate for you to be alone in a bedroom together!" Molly insisted.

Sirius looked at the pair who had sprung up from the bed when they woke up, "Fred, I really think that you should tell your mother."

"NO!" the three teenagers cried.

"Tell me what? Fred? _What did you do?!_"

"Nothing, Mum! I didn't do anything! Ok so I sort of did, but not really," he looked over at the Marauder, "thanks Sirius, like this wouldn't be awkward enough."

"Mrs Weasley, Fred really didn't do anything. It just happened and we still don't really understand how we're going to work everything out-"

"OHH!" Molly screamed again, "Oh my dear child! Hermione, are you pregnant?!"

"P-pregnant?" Hermione stuttered.

"Oh Merlin! Not even out of Hogwarts and you're expecting! Fred, how could you do this to Hermione?! Poor dear, we'll be here all the way-"

Sirius barked a laugh, "Molly, I really think you're getting ahead of yourself. You don't need to bother yourself about grandkids just yet," he said with a wink to Hermione, who was blushing profusely.

"Oh, what is it then? It can't be that bad, can it?"

When neither Hermione nor Fred spoke up, Sirius stepped in again. "Molly, how much do you know about soul bonds?"

* * *

The next morning, everyone was gathered in the living room, the adult Weasleys were chatting in the corner with Sirius, Ron and Harry were playing against Ginny and Dean in a game of Exploding Snap. Remus and Hermione were sitting on the sofa sharing the morning paper as Fred sat in front of Hermione looking over his notebook with George. Molly had kept shooting happy looks over at Fred and Hermione ever since she found out that they were soul bonded. She looked fondly at her son and his soul mate as they sat together peacefully, her hand idly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "My son found his soul mate!" she had cried, running up to the pair and gripping them in a tight, forceful hug. She knew that it was extremely rare to find a person's true mate and that the bond was stronger than any other magical bond out there.

The room was relatively quiet until Ron looked over at the seating area. "Looking awfully chummy there Fred," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I'd say we are looking quite chummy," he smirked back, "wouldn't you dear?" he asked, leaning his head back on Hermione's knee to look at her.

"Mhmm, quite chummy, I'd say," she responded her attention still on the culture section.

Ron looked stunned, he had expected shock, denial, maybe even disgust, not _that_. He stammered a response, "So you two are-?"

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"But I thought that you and Viktor were-"

Hermione sighed, folding the paper down onto her lap, "Viktor is my friend. Nothing more."

"Right!" Molly clapped her hands, "We've got to go to Diagon Alley to get the rest of your school supplies. Everyone got your lists?"

As a group, the kids all produced their lists from their pocket as proof, one by one they filed through the fireplace, all flooing over to finish their shopping. When Hermione stumbled out of the floo, Ginny grabbed her by the sleeve and pulled her towards Madame Malkins' to pick up their robes. "You do realise that you'll have to tell me everything right?" she grinned.

"Everything?"

"Oh! Ew, no! Nevermind!" Ginny grimaced, apparently her love of gossip did not extend to that of her brother's love life, something for which Hermione was grateful. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk about her relationship with Fred, it was just that it was a strange relationship and she wasn't a fan of gossip anyway. Sharing a room with the self-proclaimed Queens of Gossip, Lavender and Parvarti can do that to a girl. She only dreaded what rumours would fly about when they got back to Hogwarts and word got around that they were together. They couldn't exactly hide it, whenever they weren't concentrating on staying apart, they just came together. It was almost as if they were magnetised. Even Ron had noticed and that boy could be _quite_ dense sometimes.

Hermione laughed breezily and followed Ginny inside the shop, preparing for a gruelling day of shopping in the back-to-school crowds.

* * *

Hermione's headache was back, it wasn't much, just a slight discomfort but Remus had said that it might be better to have more contact for smaller pains rather than wait until the need becomes extreme. So she resolved to go to Fred, she had been tossing and turning for a few hours and found that she just _could not_ get to sleep. She listened for Ginny's breathing to determine whether it would be safe to sneak out of the room, she heard the sounds of deep breathing and a soft snore and decided that Ginny was dead to the world. She cautiously got out of bed and started to make her way to the bedroom door before she heard the faint pop of apparition. Startled, she span around to see Fred looking at her now-empty bed in confusion.

"What are you doing in here?" she whispered.

"Coming to see you, why are you creeping out of here?"

"Going to see you…"

"Ah," he grinned, "it seems that great minds think alike then? Come on," he said as he laid back on her bed. She curled up beside him and he coiled his arm around her in the way that was quickly becoming familiar to her.

"Fred?" she breathed.

"Yes?" he replied sleepily.

"What are we going to do at Hogwarts? We go back tomorrow and we can't exactly do this can we?"

She felt him shrug from behind her, "I don't know to be honest. Lupin mentioned something to Dumbledore and McGonagall at the last Order meeting-"

"They know? Oh my goodness!"

"Shh shh, don't worry. Good ol' Dumbles will keep our secret, Lupin said that he talked about this book that he has in his office and we should go see him after the welcoming feast."

"Oh, ok then. Night Fred," she yawned.

"Night 'Mione."


	5. Chapter 5

__Chapter 5: Back to Hogwarts

* * *

__**Last chapter:**____"Good ol' Dumbles will keep our secret, Lupin said that he talked about this book that he has in his office and we should go see him after the welcoming feast." "Oh, ok then. Night Fred," she yawned. "Night 'Mione."__

* * *

"Ew! I don't want to see this! Get up, you two!" Ginny said as she opened the curtains.

"Ergh," Fred grumbled, shielding his eyes from the light, "why do people always think we're…you know? Is everyone in this family a pervert?"

"Nope, just you. Now get out before Mum catches you."

"Too late," he said, reattaching himself to Hermione who was trying to get out of bed, "She already found us, we have her blessing. Now give me ten more minutes."

Hermione chuckled and twisted around, pulling the pillow from under his head and swatting him with it. "Get up, Fred. We've got to get ready and head to the train station before we miss the train." The girls laughed as he protested under his breath as he followed them down to breakfast.

* * *

Fred and George were packing the last of their products and ingredients quickly while they tried to remember where they were all hidden. "I think I put some behind the wardrobe," George said as he shuffled out from under his bed with the bag of Venomous Tentacula seeds that they had bought from Mundungus. Fred reached his arm down the back of the wardrobe and felt for the hidden ingredients.

"So, this thing with Hermione…how is it going to work when we get to school?" he asked, kneeling in front of his almost-full suitcase.

"Got it," said Fred, pulling out a small box of Knarl quills, "I'm not really sure. Lupin talked to Dumbledore for us at the last meeting, we just have to go to his office after the feast. It might be best if you come too, you 'll have about as many questions as we do."

"So I take it there'll be lots of sleepovers," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his brother.

"Oh, shut it," Fred laughed, tossing him the box. "Did you tell anyone?"

"I told Lee. Not the soul mate thing, just that you two were together. Don't think he believed me though," he laughed, "you might need to be very __public __to convince him that you've snagged Granger."

"I'm not about to snog her in front of everyone in the middle of the common room!" Fred joked.

George fastened their trunks and stood to leave, "You want to though," he winked.

"KIDS! WE NEED TO GO NOW!"

The twins bewitched their trunks to fly themselves downstairs, narrowly missing a lecture from their mother as Ginny flung herself towards the wall and out of the way. "Sorry Gin!" they called simultaneously. They made their way downstairs towards the rest of the teens.

"We need a guard to travel to King's Cross?" Harry asked the others.

"__You__ need a guard," Hermione corrected. She spotted Fred and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi."

"Hi," he smiled back.

George made a gagging noise which caused Ginny and Harry to laugh, Ron still looked a little green about their relationship and frowned before following the group out of the room and into the hall where the adults/Order members/Harry's guard were waiting ready to leave. The noise that everyone was making drowned out the screeches of Mrs Black's portrait as she hollered and wailed from behind the slightly opened curtain. "__Shut. Up. Mother!__" Sirius bellowed before transforming into a big black dog, hopping over various trunks and running to Harry's side (after giving a friendly sniff to Crookshanks).

"No, Sirius! Dumbledore said that you weren't to come with u-," she paused and huffed at the dog as he somehow gave her a look that said 'You won't win this, don't even try' with his puppy-dog eyes. "Fine!"

And so they left, Harry first with Mrs Weasley, Tonks and Snuffles, then Ron and Hermione with Mr Weasley and Fred, George and Ginny arriving shortly after with Remus. After saying their goodbyes and being warned repeatedly to 'be careful', they got onto the train. Lee ran up to the twins and greeted them warmly before looking at George and saying "I still don't believe what you said about Fred and Her-oh!" he stopped at seeing their entwined hands, "So I guess it is true?" they nodded, "That's great! And Hermione, you're a prefect! Does that mean you'll be going easy on us?" he asked half-teasingly, half-hopefully.

Fred laughed, "Oh, I don't think there's much chance of that happening. Anyway, we should go find a compartment, it'll be a bit of a squeeze though since-"

Ron interrupted him, "Herms and I have to go to the prefects' compartment."

Hermione winced at the nickname and the twins and Lee had to stifle a laugh. "Yes, we do. I'll see you later?"

"Wait a second," Fred smirked mischievously.

"Oh no," George sighed, "come on guys," he said to the others before leading them away from the couple.

"What is it?" asked Lee worriedly.

"Nothing bad, they're just about to get quite sickening," he sniggered.

"What do you mean?" Lee questioned again and turned back to look only to see Fred and Hermione attached in a quite passionate kiss, with Ron, who had refused to leave, looking away awkwardly. "Oh, that…"

"Yeah, that. Sharing a room with those two is certainly going to be an adventure…"

"Sharing a room? You mean they're…?"

"Oh no! They've only been dating less than a week. They just, erm, like to be around each other a lot. They have sleepovers." George had never been good at lying to Lee, he, Ginny and Hermione were the only ones that the twins found it impossible to lie to.

"But they won't be able to carry on back at Hogwarts." Lee shrugged.

"Trust me, they'll find a way."

* * *

After the sorting ceremony and the welcoming feast, the students quietened down as Dumbledore took to his lectern. They listened half-heartedly to his greetings and warnings that the forbidden forest is still very much forbidden and no magic is to be used in the hallways. He introduced the returning teacher for Care of Magical creatures, a Professor Grubbly-Plank and moved on, "We are also pleased to welcome the our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge." Dumbledore waited for the polite round of applause before moving on.

Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione, "She was at my trial, she works for Fudge." Hermione looked outraged that this Umbridge woman was taking their class, '__This has to be Fudge's doing__,' she thought, '__Voldemort's back and now the Ministry is interfering with the school!__' She was fuming internally and as if he knew, Fred moved his leg so that their knees touched lightly, not enough for people to notice, but enough to __hopefully __calm her down a touch. He smiled smugly as he heard her sigh in relaxation.

"Hem, hem…" the incredibly pink woman interrupted the headmaster. Teachers and students alike were looking on in shock. "Thank you headmaster for those kind words of welcome…" she continued a stiffly rehearsed speech and sat down, not seeing that many students were shocked by the speech that had definitely confirmed Hermione's suspicions. The Ministry was definitely interfering at Hogwarts.

* * *

Fred and Hermione made their way to Dumbledore's office after the feast had ended and the prefects escorted the first years to the various common rooms ahead of the other students. It had taken a heated argument between Ron and Hermione for him to accept that it was his job as she had to go meet with the headmaster, Ron insisting that he should go too, Hermione reminding him that it was not any of his business. Fred decided to keep out of it, if people knew that they were going to see Dumbledore then that would raise suspicions about their relationship.

They reached the gargoyle that guarded the staircase to the office and paused. No one had given them the password. Fred, after remembering his previous trips to the office, started shouting out random sweet names before landing on the one that worked as the gargoyle slid slowly away from the stone stairs. He reached for Hermione's hand and led her up the narrow staircase and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Fred opened the door and walked inside, pulling Hermione along with him as she seemed to dawdle nervously by the door.

"Please, sit." They sat in the chairs in front of his desk. "Let's get on with this then shall we?"

"Yes sir."

"Of course, sir."

Dumbledore rose from his seat and walked over to a reading stand that held a large, old book. He picked it up and returned to his desk. "This is a book of bonds," he said, "it contains a list of those who are bonded in the way that Mr Lupin told me that we believe the two of you are. Last week, I noticed two new names. I'm happy to say that you two are indeed soul mates." Dumbledore smiled at them. Fred and Hermione beamed back, though slightly wide-eyed with the shock of having it confirmed by a magical book. "Now, as for the sleeping situation. Remus informed me that the two of you are sleeping together?"

Fred and Hermione spluttered in shock. "No. No. We aren't…we haven't…erm…no."

The headmaster chuckled, "Forgive me, I didn't mean it like that. Although, it does make my next offer a little bit easier to make."

"What do you mean, Professor?" asked Hermione, both she and Fred looked very confused, yet relieved that they didn't have to have a sex-talk with their aged teacher.

"Well, dear. You can either stay in your separate dormitories or I can set you up in one of the married quarters in Gryffindor Tower."

"Married quarters?" Fred asked.

"Yes, they haven't been used in a while, not since it was more normal for witches and wizards to be married at a young age. But they will do very nicely, I think."

Fred and Hermione looked at each other briefly before Hermione looked back at Dumbledore, "I think it would be best to stay in our separate dorms, people would ask a lot of questions if we were to start living together so soon after we started dating."

"Yeah," Fred continued, "Mum thought that I'd knocked her up when she found out about us."

"Fred!" she hissed, staring at him before nodding slightly toward their headmaster.

Fred flushed the famous Weasley red before mumbling an apology. Dumbledore laughed loudly, "It's quite alright, I do understand your hesitancy. Although that shouldn't be a problem for too long. You are already__technically__ married and it would just be a matter of time before-" he looked up from the various parchments that he had collected for Hermione since he believed that she might want to research the bond more. Seeing their shell-shocked faces, he stopped.

"Married?" Fred breathed.

There was a moment of silence.

"We're married?!" Hermione screeched.


End file.
